Escuela de maids
by merry kirkland
Summary: Las reglas son reglas…no puedes ir en contra de estas…Tino lo aprendió de una manera muy cruel…luego conoció a alguien que va en contra de las reglas...su vida cambiaria de matiz… Su Fin al más puro estilo de Mi ángel de alas rotas
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: no al menos en este capitulo.**

* * *

**Aclaración de la autora: **este fic tiene como tema principal las posiciones sociales, la crueldad con la que tratan a alguien que no encaja es estas…es una historia al más puro estilo de **Mi ángel de alas rotas…**así quien ya leyó este fic, sabrán mas o menos que esperar en este…la historia de** escuela para maids**…esta fuera de total realidad, o al menos yo no sé si existe una escuela como esta (información que luego se verá)…así que espero que sea de su agrado…

**Capítulo 1: la posición social lo es todo…**

**Siglo XIX Greentown**

En ese lugar, que se alzaba imponente ante los maravillosos paisajes que lo rodeaban, todo lo que importaba era remarcar cual era tu posición social, de que familia venias, tu poder físico, como manejabas a las personas…y en ese lugar donde las casa eran de hermosa arquitectura, y donde los rayos del sol acariciaban cada tarde los balcones de estas…en ese lugar varias personas eran infelices…

* * *

Era inútil tratar de olvidar lo que había pasado…era más que inútil.

Mi mirada se posa en la ventana de mi cuarto, no quiero voltear mi vista, no podría ver a mi padre a los ojos, no, no podría y menos si ya sé que cara tiene.

-Estoy decepcionado-me dice con tono serio y aburrido, como siempre ha sido él.

Escucho sus pasos acercando, está muy cerca de mí, yo me volteo solo para recibir una bofetada.

-¡Eres mi hijo! ¿Cómo pudiste dejar a la familia en vergüenza?-me pregunta mientas su mano me toma por mi camisa.

Yo no respondo.

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando?-su mano me suelta solo para aventarme al piso, mientras sus fríos ojos me ven de manera acusadora.

-Yo…-mi voz no sale y simplemente me incorporo en el piso-…yo…tampoco sé lo que paso-busco al menos una mínima expresión de comprensión en el duro rostro de mi padre, pero no veo nada-…estuve entrenando muy duro, padre.

-No fue suficiente-me contesto.

Ya no sé qué más decir, y ahora veo la silueta de mi madre, que se encuentra en la puerta, esta seria, al igual que mi papá, pero estoy seguro que hay otros sentimientos más recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Madre-la llamo, así cuando la llamaba cuando yo era un pequeño, pero antes de que ella me responda, mi padre la veo a los ojos, asustándola.

-No me hables-me dice ella, antes de retirarse del lugar.

* * *

El lugar donde me tocó vivir, tiene reglas muy marcadas, donde tu posición dentro de la sociedad lo es todo y más si eres extranjero como yo.

-Eres una basura-me llama mi padre, mientras revisa unos papeles.

-Padre…-trato de volver a explicarle la situación, pero antes de eso me calla.

-Eres un chico, no una señorita…y solo te correspondía actuar como tal Tino.

-Yo no actué como una señorita-intento aclararle ese punto.

-Pues al fallar tus pruebas da lo mismo que seas.

Dentro de mi sociedad, hay una regla muy importante, al cumplir los dieciséis años, un joven de familia de buena posición económica, presentas unas pruebas, las cuales son para demostrar su hombría, si las pasas, puedes seguir con el apellido de tu familia, puedes continuar manejando el dinero de esta, las posesiones pasaran a ser tuyas, podrás casarte con una señorita de buena posición…tu vida será "perfecta"…

-Estoy más que decepcionado-vuelve a decir mi progenitor, mientras yo me hundo en mi asiento.

Yo…falle todas las pruebas…pero es algo de lo que no me arrepiento…al final de cuentas no seré uno de "ellos"…

-El día de hoy dejas de ser un Väinämöinen-dijo su padre.

-¿Pero…-trate de encontrar una explicación.

-Reglas son reglas, y no pienso estar en contra de estas, solo por una estupidez que cometiste-dijo en tono despectivo.

Les mencione que solo muy pocos chicos fallan las pruebas y aparte hasta la fecha nadie de mi familia las fallo.

-Padre…

-Ya no tiene nada que hacer en esta casa.

-Yo…lo entiendo-dijo en tono resignado, la verdad desde hacía mucho tiempo sabía que no pertenecía a este lugar, tal vez mi padre tenga razón y lo mejor sería irme de aquí.

Me pongo de pie, iría a despedirme de mi madre y de mi hermano mayor, claro si este último me quería ver; estoy dándole la espalda a mi padre, cuando siento que me toma de la muñeca.

-Ah?-trato de obtener una respuesta ante tan repentina acción.

-No es tan fácil como piensas, no es de irte y dejar que hagas tu vida, tenemos reglas y más con personas como tú.

-A ¿Qué te refieres?

-Cuando un "chico", no pasa sus pruebas es enviado a "La academia real de Greentown".

-Pero… ¿acaso ahí no es donde fue mi hermano y donde me ibas a enviar el próximo año?

-Es la misma…pero no iras a estudiar, tu iras a …

No puedo pensar, las palabras de mi padre se quedan grabadas en mi mente, era como si el sonido de estas se quedara grabado en el tiempo…puedo leer sus labios…mientras una de mis lágrimas rueda por mi mejilla…no puedo creerlo…el no sería capaz…

-Velo más como una donación al instituto-dice mientras termina de firmar los papeles del trámite.

Con pesar llevo mis manos a mi boca, para contener mis sollozos, mientras termino arrodillado en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que mi padre deja mi cuarto….la puerta se cierra…al igual que todo a mi alrededor…

* * *

**Sunrise**** (el pueblo más cercano a Greent****own) **

-Llego el día-dice un señor de avanzada edad a su hijo, de inexpresivo rostro-Berwald no me decepciones.

-N´ lo h´ re padr´-contesto, mientras veía por la ventana como los sirvientes metían el equipaje en el carruaje que esperaba afuera, el cual lo llevaría a él y a su primo a la academia de Greentown, algo lejos de su actual hogar.

-Primo, me hace muy feliz ir a Greentown-decía un animado chico de rubios cabellos, y de ojos azules, mirando por la ventana.

-Y´ lo vi-decía el chico de gafas, rogando porque su primo Andersen se durmiera lo más pronto posible.

-Sabias, que dentro de los alrededores Greentown es el lugar donde tu posición social es lo más importante.

-S´

-No importa lo que hagas, siempre buscaran la forma de colocarte en alguna posición.

-S´ me h´ce alg´ muy t´nto- contesto, pero para ese entonces su primo ya estaba durmiendo.

Claro que había escuchado muchas cosas e historias sobre Greentown, cosas que a lo mejor eran pura mala fama, y eso era lo que pensaba el…claro que no sabía que pronto viviría una de esas historias propiamente…

* * *

_Hola…bueno tenía muchas…pero muchas ganas de esc__ribir un Su Fin, ya que últimamente esta pareja junto con el usuk…son mis OTP…y pues anoche medio soñé con esto…que esta súper enfermo y raro, pero bueno no podía dejar de pensar escribir esto…_

_**Importante:**_

_Etto…por lo general no pido esto…pero como es mi primer Su Fin…en serio me gustaría que me dejaran un review con su opinión…jamás había pedido esto…pero es que siempre había hecho Usuk!_

_**Nota importante:**_

_Desde este punto les advierto, que será algo fuerte el fic creo…si alguien ha leído mi fic de __**Mi ángel de alas rotas**__…va por el estilo…así que contendrá algunas escenas subidas de tono…pero también habrá romance…_

_Y por último espero que les haya gustado este primer intento de capitulo, pronto pondré mas drama en la historia y dejare más en claro algunos puntos…_

**Y por último:**

Sobre mis otro fics…ya estoy trabajando sobre de eso…

El fic del Circo de lo magnifico, es que el Final rojo es muy extenso…pero ya voy…ya voy

Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad...**

**Advertencias: ya lo veran!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: comienza el día…**

Por la pequeña ventana se podía ver las nubes que cubrían el cielo…ese día todo comenzaría…y ahora ¿cuál sería su suerte?...unas lágrimas rodaron por sus rosadas mejillas…mientras sus manos trataban de quitárselas.

-Tino recuerda, tienes que sonreír, no serás uno de ellos…

* * *

Su estadía en ese nuevo lugar apenas había sido de unos cuantos días, los suficientes para no querer pasar demasiado tiempo en Greentown, ya que al parecer ahí todo siempre se hacía bajo las normas de las clases, la perfección, el poder, la grandeza y todas esas tonterías.

Era un día poco soleado, y el frio aire recorría su rostro, alborotando ligeramente sus rubios cabellos. Esa mañana se había levantado temprano para poder ir a su primer día en el instituto; después de un delicioso desayuno, se despidió de su primo, para luego subirse al carruaje que lo llevaría a ese lugar que tanto había causado problemas…

No tardó mucho en llegar a las puertas de la escuela, las cuales estaban conformadas por unas altas rejas negras, de diseño algo gótico.

Sus manos apretaron el pedazo de pergamino, donde se le indicaba que salón se la había asignado, lo tomo con más fuerza y se decidió en entrar de una vez por todas.

Era una escuela grande, llena de salones, muchos desocupados, según por lo que había escuchado de su primo Andersen, ese lugar había sido una lujosa casa, y ahora ahí se impartían clases a los hijos de las posiciones sociales más altas de extranjeros.

Caminaba por los pasillos, estos tenían un aspecto sobrio y elegante, y a pesar de que toda su vida había estado en contacto con esas cosas, no le terminaban de incomodar…pero lo aguantaría…solo lo aguantaría…por ellos…

Pronto llego a su salón, este era iluminada recamara, con un gran ventanal, que daba a uno de los pequeños jardines que esa casa tenia.

Había mesa bancos acomodados en varias filas, como en cualquier aula, y en frente estaba el escritorio imponente del profesor, el cual parecía ser de madera fina, de un tono tanto obscuro y brillante a causa de la capa de barniz, que por el sutil olor que despedía, debía de ser reciente.

Volteo a ver a todos lados, y no había nadie en el salón aun, así que tomo uno de los lugares de hasta el fondo, esperando que sus compañeros no se tardaran demasiado.

Después de estar divagando por un rato, entro al salón un chico junto otro, los dos hacían escándalo, haciendo alarde de cuan esplendidas habían sido sus vacaciones, ambos chicos tomaron lugar casi hasta el frente.

Pasado un rato un chico, que al parecer pertenecía a una de las más importantes familias del lugar también tomaba asiento en frente, para que después otro par de muchachitos le acompañaran.

Así el salón se fue llenando poco a poco , y cuando pensó que nadie más iba llegar, entro un chico alto, más alto que el, de cabellera rubia ceniza, unos ojos violetas algo infantiles pero a la vez amenazantes, su atuendo completamente galante, pero rematado una bufanda que cubría muy bien su cuello.

Ese chico no era normal, un aura obscura lo rodeaba, por eso lo mejor sería mantenerse lejos de él, aunque al parecer al destino no le parecía bien eso, pues el chico tomo asiento a unos cuantos lugares cerca de él.

* * *

El salón estaba compuesto de diez jóvenes, once contándose, así que no era una escuela que se llenara mucho, ya que por lo que había visto durante su recorrido matutino, solo había otros tres o cuatro salones más.

Ya casi marcando las nueve de la mañana, el profesor se presentó, era un hombre alto, de cabellera negra, y piel increíblemente pálida, sus ojos eran marrón claro, con una mirada algo penetrante y burlesca.

-Buenos días jóvenes-saludo aburridamente el profesor, mientras colocaba unos papeles en su escritorio-Como ya saben solo tocaremos los temas básicos.

Algunos chicos sonrieron, al parecer el profesor parecía querer dar su introducción de una manera rápida.

-Conocen las reglas, y saben que estas deben de cumplirse al pie de la letra…-dio una pausa, en la cual sus labios se formaron en una maliciosa sonrisa, y sus ojos se iluminaron de picardía-…como también conocen nuestras tradiciones, ¿verdad?-pregunto de una forma un tanto divertida.

Todos los chicos, menos el sueco, soltaron risitas, algunos hasta vitorearon un poco, mientras el profesor sin mucha energía trataba de tranquilizarlos.

-Oh profesor, ¿acaso nos dejara con la intriga de conocer lo que será nuestro entretenimiento?

-Claro que no, sería una falta de mi parte privarlos de tal placer-contestaba el señor, mientras con compostura se acercaba a la puerta, la cual abrió y al parecer había alguien más afuera del salón.

Berwald se quedó impresionado ante lo que veían sus ojos. El profesor, tomaba algo brusco de un brazo a un joven de al perecer unos dos años menor que él, era un chico de cabello rubio, piel blanca lechosa, tenía unos ojos violetas, llenos de inocencia, pero el sueco percibió miedo en estos.

-Esta "cosa" será la "maid" de este curso-el profesor empujo el chico hasta que callo se rodillas-…ya saben, trátenlo como merece.

¿Qué pasaba ¿…¿Qué sucedía?, se preguntaba el chico de ojos aguamarina, al cual las cosas se le volvían cada vez más confusas…mientras veía como aquel chico se sobaba un poco su brazo.

-Profesor-de repente Berwald salió de sus pensamientos, al escuchar al chico de la bufanda, y ahora al escuchar su voz, estaba seguro de que era ruso.

-Mande joven Iván-lo atendió el docente.

-Creo que él no está cumpliendo con el vestuario reglamentario, da ̴-señalo al ojilila que aún se encontraba en el suelo.

-Tiene razón-la sonrisa del mayor, se ensancho delatando todas sus intenciones-Podrían dos voluntarios ayudarlo.

Al final el educador eligió a los dos primeros jóvenes que había visto en la mañana.

Uno de ellos tomo al chico del suelo, poniéndolo de pie y estampándolo contra la pared.

El rubio menor solo dejo escapar una pequeña queja, mientras el otro chico comenzaba a destrozar sus prendas sin pudor alguno.

El sueco solo habría más lo ojos…eso no podía estar pasando…

Los chicos sin decencia recorrían la aparentemente suave piel de la "maid", asustándolo más ante cada toque.

-Jóvenes no abusen-recalco el profesor-conocen las reglas.

Ambos chicos pararon, para colocarle un traje de sirvienta francesa al chico, el cual tenía la falda muy corta.

Berwald solo se quedó mirando como el chico temblaba pegado al muro, mientras los que lo habían vestido tomaban asiento.

¿Qué pasaba en ese lugar?

El profesor jaloneaba al joven, para colocarlo en frente de la clase.

-Ahora que estas más presentable puedo presentarte-dijo metiendo mano por debajo del vestido del ojilila-Él es Tino…como se darán cuenta no tiene apellido…él no es un hombre…el no paso las pruebas…y por eso él es el "maid" designado para nuestro salón…conocen las reglas…nada de penetraciones hasta que el tutor del grupo lo haga-Tino abrió los ojos ante esas palabras.

Berwald ya no pudo más, esos tipos eran unos enfermos, esa sociedad era una enfermedad.

Y así solo se puso de pie, y salió del salón, no aguantaría más…ese chico no se merecía eso.

Llego hasta as rejas, y ahí pudo ver su carruaje y el chofer que lo esperaba.

-Oh, joven Berwald-dijo algo sorprendido el conductor-acaso ¿sus clases no terminaban más tarde?

-S´, pero qu´ero ir a casa- dijo con un tanto algo suplicante, la verdad no quería más preguntas.

Ya así al ver un poco el tono de voz de su amo, no le quedó más opción que dirigirse a la casa temporal.

* * *

Solo al ver el lugar, se bajó, abrió la puerta, y aunque la ama de llaves lo saludo, el solo se enfocó en llegar al cuarto de su primo.

-Andersen-lo llamo en cuanto abrió la puerta y lo encontró tomando una taza de té.

-Ah ¿qué pasa sueco?

-¿Qu´sabes s´bre los "m´id" del inst´tuto?

El danés primero puso una expresión de sorpresa, la verdad no esperaba que su primo le preguntara algo así, pero pronto sonrió.

-Déjame te explico…

* * *

*Maid = sirvienta

Taran…bueno este es mi segundo capítulo…y bueno espero que no haya sido algo fuerte, la verdad me modere…pero se pondrá un poco más fuerte…**pero les aseguro que esto tendrá un final feliz**…muy feliz…yo odio que no queden juntos…

_¿Qué les pareció?... ¿así está bien o me pase?_

**En serio apreciaría mucho que me lo dijeran…para ver si esto tiene futuro o no…**

Próximo capitulo:

_¿Quiénes serán ellos, por los que Berwald sufre su estancia en el instituto?_

_¿Por qué Tino es un "maid"?_

_¿Cuáles son las funciones de los "maid" en ese instituto?_

_¿Berwald regresara a las clases?_

**Si les interesa estará en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ni Hetia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, Arthur es de Alfred como Tino es de Berwald...asi es y asi sera por los siglos de los siglos amen.**

**Advertencias: yo creo que no.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Tristes circunstancias  
**  
-¿Qu´sabes s´bre los "m´id" del inst´tuto?

El danés primero puso una expresión de sorpresa, la verdad no esperaba que su primo le preguntara algo así, pero pronto sonrió.

-Déjame te explico…

-Y b´en.

-Tranquilo...un "maid" es una especie de chico que no pasó unas pruebas o algo así-explico con algo de dificultad Andersen.

-Gran ay´da que er´s.

-Oye no te enojes...si tanto te interesa saber, vamos con mi amigo y le preguntamos-sonrió ante la idea de ir a ver a Lukas-…él ha estado viviendo más tiempo aquí, así que ha de conocer más de estos asuntos.

Berwald lo pensó unos instantes, ya que _¿la verdad valía mucho la pena saber sobre eso?_...pero en eso apareció en su mente un par de ojos lilas llenos de temor…y esa era la razón de su curiosidad…saber el porqué de ese miedo.

* * *

El camino hacia la casa de Lukas fue algo tardado, ya que este vivía a las afueras de Greentown en una colina, pero grande fue su alivio ver que este se encontraba en casa.

-Noru-grito cariñosamente el danés al ver a su amigo parado en la puerta.

-Idiota-"saludo" el mencionado.

Así, después de una calurosa bienvenida y de presentarle a su primo, el noruego los invito a acceder a su sala.

* * *

La casa no era muy grande, la verdad era muy acogedora.

-¿A qué viniste?-pregunto fríamente, el chico sentado frente a ellos, de cabellera rubia y de ojos azul claro.

Bueno es que aquí mi primo quiere saber sobre las "maid´s" del instituto.

El noruego no se impresiono, solo se quedó viendo al sueco, para después dar un sorbo a su te.

-Desde este momento te advierto que esos chicos traen más de un problema...así que te lo digo-tomo un poco más de te-si tienes la oportunidad no te mezcles con ellos.

Berwald no dijo nada ante lo que acaban de escuchar, pero no podía negar que después de eso la curiosidad se iba a ponderando de él.

-En este lugar hay una costumbre...cuando un chico cumple 16 años, realiza una serie de pruebas...para demostrar su " hombría"...desde mi punto de vista es la cosa más ridícula del mundo...pero como se dice reglas son reglas por más absurdas que estas sean.

-¿Y si no las p´san?-pregunto el de gafas.

-Si no las pasan no pueden ser reconocidos ante la sociedad...sus familias les quitan el apellido.

-¿Y después de eso? -preguntaba el danés el cual estaba muy entretenido con las frías palabras que soltaba Lukas

-Las familias tienen dos opciones...la primera es sacarlos de sus vidas, ya saben dejarlos a su suerte...

-¿Y la segunda?- volvió a interrumpir Andersen ante la mirada amenazante de su amigo y de su primo.

-Para que aun puedan tener protección...y un papel en el sistema...los donan al instituto...ahí son asignados a un tutor y a una clase...

-No suena tan mal-dijo el danés.

Berwald solo movió la cabeza negativamente, mientras a su mente volvían los recuerdos de ese día en clase

-Cuando ese grupo pasa a graduarse uno de los chicos se lleva a la "maid" a su casa...y ahí se queda para siempre.

-Hahaha pensé que sería algo más dramático.

-Y lo ´s- dijo de repente el sueco, en un tono algo distante.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto su primo.

-A lo que tu primo se refiere es que esos chicos sufren cada día un castigo que ellos no pidieron...sufren su error a cada momento...pues son utilizados como "viles prostitutas".

-¿Entonces los alumnos pueden…?-intento preguntar Andersen, pero tan solo la idea sonaba imposible.

-Si...bueno después de que el profesor lo haga suyo primero...son las reglas.

-Pero...no se supone que van a estudiar...

-Esos chicos tuvieron buenos tutores antes...y muchos de ellos saben muchas cosas… algunos solo van por el papel...ya que tiene grandes negocios a su nombre desde el momento que nacieron...ir al instituto es solo para socializar con algunas personas de tu nivel...así que las "maid" son para pasar el tiempo no importa en qué estado estén...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Han llegado a puntos donde siguen "jugando" con ellos a pesar de que estén inconscientes por el dolor.

-Tino- dijo el sueco ante lo dicho por Lukas, no quería pensar que a aquel chico le podía pasar eso.

-¿Quién es Tino?- pregunto con curiosidad el danés.

-La "m´id" de mi s´lón.

-Entonces por eso era tanta curiosidad ¿no?

-Hum- asintió su primo.

-Entonces estás pensando en fallártelo.

El de gafas negó...él nunca le haría algo a alguien y menos a alguien como el finlandés.

* * *

El día llego a su fin, y con eso la retirada de los chicos a su casa.

En el camino Berwald no podía dejar de pensar en las cosas que le esperaban al chico de los ojos violeta.

Mientras por su parte Andersen no olvidaba la conversación que había tenido con Lukas antes de salir da su casa.

_Flash back_

_-Hey Lukas ¿cómo sabes tanto?_

_-Yo no pasa las pruebas..._

_Andersen solo se quedó callado, como pocas veces en su vida._

_-Mis padres eligieron la opción número uno..._

_Fin del flash back_

-Primo, ¿regresaras a la escuela?

-T´ngo que ir…por ell´s.

-Ya no te preocupes tanto sabes que Ludwig está bien.

-Eso e´pero

* * *

Aquí está el tercer capítulo y bueno antes que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews…estoy muy contenta con sus comentarios. Y pues bueno este es el último capítulo donde me controlo…los demás serán más fuertes en cinto a temática.

Nos vemos pronto.

Pd. Una buena noticia…próximamente estaré actualizando **"Mi ángel de alas rotas"...**


End file.
